Fake Friendship
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry is tired of fake friendships and finally lets loose. Contains bashing of Ron and Ginny! If you don't like don't read!


A/N: This will be a oneshot/drabble for the, The If You Dare Challenge... This story will be AU and have bashing of Ronald and Ginny... If you don't like bashing of those two characters then this story is not for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Prompt: 533: Fake Friendship

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry was pissed and he was having trouble holding his temper back. He knew that if he didn't get out of the Gryffindor common room soon he would lose it. With that thought in mind he turned on his heel only to be stopped by Ronald Weasley who grabbed his arm. That was all it took to snap what control he had over his temper. He wheeled around and pushed Ron away from him as he shouted "What part of I don't want a bloody thing to do with you do you not get, Weasley? Did I use too many big words for your small brain? If that is the case then let me put it into words that you will hopefully understand if you're not too damn stupid. I want you to stay the hell away from me. You will pay me back the money that you stole. You will take your fake friendship and shove it up your arse. Furthermore you will leave Hermione alone unless you want me to hex you so badly that you won't be recognized. Don't think for a second that I don't know about your's and your sister's plan to dose Hermione and I with love potions. You really should watch where you have your conversations and make sure that nobody is around."

Ron paled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

Harry snorted as he looked around the common room. He wasn't surprised at all to see all of his housemates glaring at both Ron and Ginny. "Then you truly are stupid. Just so you know the person who overheard you and your sister went to McGonagall who then went to the Aurors. You are truly stupider than I thought you were but let me make sure that you finally get my point. I have true friends who aren't jealous of my money and fame. I have true friends who won't turn their back on me just because the going gets tough. You are the one who left during the hunt during the war and then you threw a fit when you didn't receive a Merlin's First Class medal like Hermione and I did. Well you would have received it had you not run around with your tail between your freaking legs. You are a coward, Ronald Weasley. You are no better than those that you revile because of their house. At least with Slytherins you know what to expect and even they wouldn't steal money from someone who was supposed to be your friend. Even the Slytherins wouldn't dare to use a controlled potion on someone to get them since said person wouldn't want them without the potion."

Ron's eyes hardened. "I was your first friend, Harry! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any friends."

Harry threw his head back and laughed at that but it was Neville who stepped up and replied "No, Ronald, if it wasn't for you Harry would have had more friends than he did for his first six years at Hogwarts. You made sure that nobody else could get close to him because you knew that if they did that he wouldn't have to rely on you all the time. All of us in Gryffindor and even the other houses all saw that you only saw Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived and not for himself. You were afraid that we would point that out to him."

Ron swung around and glared at Neville. "Shut up, Longbottom! This has nothing to do with you, squib!"

That stopped Harry's laughter and pissed him off even further. "Neville has more magic in his pinky than you do in your whole body, Weasley. Have you forgot that it was Neville who killed Nagini and saved your arse during the final battle? Don't forget that you owe Neville a life debt just like Ginny owes me two of them. Ginny also owes Hermione a life debt since Hermione saved Ginny from Bellatrix and killed her even after she was crucioed while you and your messed up sister just stood there and watched. Did you really think I didn't notice that neither you or Ginny raised your wands to help Hermione after she pushed Ginny out of the way of the killing curse? You and Ginny treat Hermione and I like we are your possessions when we wouldn't have either of you if you two were the last two people on Earth."

Ginny who had been staring at Harry in shock finally blurted out "You don't mean that, Harry."

Harry shot a glare at Ginny. "I meant every word that I said, Ginny. You and your brother but need to grow the hell up but I don't see that happening anytime soon. You two act like you are owed something when it is you that owe several people for the things that they have done for you. You two wouldn't know the meaning of true friendship if it bit you are on your arse. If either of you come within twenty feet of Hermione or me, I will make your life a living hell. Am I clear?"

Ron lost it at that and yelled "You owe us, Potter! If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have been in danger! I followed you through everything!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't owe you crap, Weasley. You and your sister both chose to follow me where I went. In fact in first year it was you pushing me to go save the stone that Dumbledore was stupid enough to hide in a school full of children. Again second year it was you who pushed me to go and save your sister after I told you that we should get a teacher but noooo you wanted to be the hero. However once again I got stuck doing something I didn't want to do because you just wouldn't quit pushing me. So no I don't owe you crap and you bloody damn well know it. So for the last time leave me and mine alone or I won't hesitate to make your life worse than it already is going to be."

With one last glare at Ginny and Ron he walked out of the common room. As the door opened to exit Gryffindor Tower he smiled because he heard his housemates laying into Ginny and Ron. Yes he had no doubt that they would pay for what they did to him. He was better off without their fake friendship. With a smile still on his face he headed to the library where he knew Hermione would be. He wanted to make sure that she was alright after this morning revelations.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I have to admit that I loved writing this little oneshot... *snickers* Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
